Break Time
by OpalStone
Summary: Fang had a serious fallout with Max and now he, Iggy, and Gazzy are off to the West coast. When Fang gets hurt along the way, Iggy decides to accept the offer posted by a follower of Fang's blog to visit her and rest up. What happens when rich, smart, and carefree Jess starts falling for Iggy and he accidentally starts falling back? IggyxOC
1. The Break Up

**Break Time**

Iggy felt the wind whip through his strawberry-blond hair. The sensation of flying almost made up for his lack of vision. Fang tapped his hand, signaling that they would be landing soon.

He wondered what the scenery would be like. As much as he hated the feeling of being trapped, forests were always the best places to take cover. He felt Gazzy move closer to him, his wings beat the quickest because he was the youngest. It was just Gazzy, Fang, and himself now. Max and Fang had had a fallout a few days ago, and she had taken Nudge, Angel, Ari the Eraser, and Total, Angel's talking dog, with her.

"We'll be landing soon," Gazzy informed him. "There s a little clearing towards the center of the forest." Iggy sighed.

"Thanks Gasman." He reached out a hand and felt a tiny fist bump into his own. Even though he was an avian-human hybrid that could hotwire a car to explode in fourteen seconds, Gazzy was still an eight-year-old boy, and he was scared.

"Landing!" Fang called. Iggy found his wind current and shot toward the ground. His feet touched down on damp earth and he tucked his (nearly fifteen feet long) wings closely to his back.

He heard a rustle of fabric and a zipper, and knew Fang had removed his laptop to check his blog. He had started posting more since it had reached its breaking point in views.

He waited a moment to sense his surroundings and found a tree a few yards away. He walked forward until the bristly leaves brushed his cheeks, then he turned around and sat in the cool shade. He heard the sound of Gazzy practicing his defensive moves, Fang typing away on his keyboard, and the usual sounds of nature. He wondered what Fang was saying; probably something and he and Max's "break up".

Iggy though about the time they had stayed with the psychopath Anne Walker. He remembered the night Max had come back from her date with some guy she had met at school. Fang wouldn't shut up about it, and that was saying something. No doubt he was going crazy now without her, even if he'd never admit it.

"Whoa!" Gazzy exclaimed. "This girl said we could live with her!" He heard a deep sigh, and a click as Fang closed the laptop.

"No Gazzy. She said we could visit and restock at her house while her parents are away," Fang corrected impatiently. "And you _know_ we can't."

Iggy heard Gazzy groan, and guessed he was about to start whining. Surprisingly, he held his tongue; while Max was motherly yet stern, everyone knew sympathy was wasted on Fang.

"Oh sh-"

"Fang," Iggy warned him, instantly jumping up and crashing into two low braches. He listened intently for any sign of intrusion. And then he heard it: the sound of wings flapping above them.

For a glimmering second, he though Max had somehow found them. Then, reality sunk and as he realized the wing beats weren't light enough to belong to any of the M.I.A. flock. In fact, they were unlike anything he had ever heard before. It was clear the animals weren't meant to be avian, and they moved in sync so well, he couldn't tell how many there were.

"Guys," he backed up to where he felt the other two were standing. "What are they?"

"Erasers; a new batch by the looks of it. Less clumsy," Fang responded. He strained his ears to see if he could tell what they were like; he couldn't.

"Do they look any different? They aren't the same as before. Something's changed," Iggy concluded. He unfurled his wings, and prepared to take off.

"They don't look any different, except they're flying in a close V like birds do. And they're just hovering," Gazzy stated.

"Not for long." He felt Fang and Gazzy back up as they unfurled their own wings. He waited for a tap to his hand, signaling take off.

A whoosh of air caught everyone's attention, he could feel something-probably an Eraser-dropping quickly. He felt a tap on his right shoulder, a signal to run in that direction. He'd barely made it ten feet when a crash stopped him. These Erasers weren't meant for dive-bombing.

He heard the others still hovering above them. He walked to where he had sensed the crash.

"How bad is it?" he asked, knowing that it could get pretty gruesome.

"Define bad," Gazzy replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, bad as in normal Eraser bad? Or bad as in, they've-now-engineered-robot-Erasers-that-can-actually-fly bad?" Iggy groaned.

"Great. Hey Gazzy, do you still have a few of those Big Boys left over?" he asked as hopefully as he could when you just realized that your ultimate downfall was flying 30 feet above you.

"Nope. Used the last one when we left," he told him glumly. Then he perked up. "I did swipe some Black Cats the last time we were in town. They'll do quite nicely." Iggy could sense him smiling as he rummaged through his knapsack for matches.

Gazzy aimed the missile directly towards the center of the group and guided Iggy's hand to the fuse.

"You ready to like up the sky like a firecracker?" Iggy asked grinning. He lit a match and touched the flaming tip to the fuse. "Clear the area." The boys grabbed they things and got ready for flight.

"What would Max say at a time like this?" Fang mumbled sarcastically.

"Glad to know you're over her, boss," Iggy said saluting. He could feel him tense up, but managed to suppress his chuckle.

"Dude," Gazzy called nervously. "We have a problem." What Iggy couldn't see was that the match hadn't been properly put out. This had led to a few leaves catching on fire, followed by a branch, and a few trees.

"We'll fix it with or without Max," Fang spoke through clenched teeth. The firework flared into the sky and hit the center Eraser square in the chest. The sound ricocheted to Iggy.

"Yes! Bull's eye!" he cheered.

"Guys. Forest. Fire. Leave. Now," Gazzy said, tapping Iggy's hand. Instantly, they were in the sky flying at speeds well over 60 miles per hour. At least, two of them were.

"Wait Gazzy. Where's Fang?" Iggy asked, sensing his absence.

"Ah crud," Gazzy said, leading Iggy back to where they had been standing moments ago. "Fang! _Fang_!" he called.

"Here," they heard him croak out from beneath a tree. Iggy was glad that he couldn't see because he sounded bad.

"What was that girl's name?" Iggy demanded, searching the ground for laptop case.

"She could be a nutcase for all we know," Fang debated.

"Maybe," Iggy said, handing the Gasman the computer. "But we need her right now."

**It's hard to describe how Iggy experiences things because I've never really had to experience something like that. I hope you enjoy the story nonetheless. :) ~Des**


	2. Pineapple, Olives, and Extra Cheese

Gazzy rang the doorbell hesitantly. The boys knew if they didn't phrase everything right, this girl would slam the door in their faces. She could also turn out to be some crazy scientist who would try to trap them and bring them back to The School. They were hoping for the best. Fang had told them everything he could about her, which wasn't much.

The girl's name was Jess. She was a tree-hugging, animal lover (surprise, surprise), and her family was rich. You could tell by the fact that she had a two story vacation house in the middle of the woods, and her parents had left her for two weeks. She was fourteen, and she'd followed the blog from the very beginning. That was all they knew, and they had found her just the same.

Fang groaned quietly. He had ended up crushed by a giant pine back in the forest, and no one could tell what was wrong with him. Attempting to fly had only proven that Iggy could carry his full body weight for fifty-seven miles without stopping. They couldn't hide their wings either in case they'd need a quick escape. Long story short: if this girl had any sense, she'd know exactly who they were.

Hearing the door creak open, Iggy stood up straight while Fang stiffened and Gazzy sucked in a breath. "You're actually here," he heard an awestruck female voice say. The door slid open farther, letting a cool breeze out into the day. "Come in." All three shuffled forward uncomfortably. With Fang injured and resting on him, Iggy had to navigate his surroundings by himself.

"Her house is huge," Gazzy said. They walked forward a few steps and to the left. "Living room," he mumbled to Iggy.

"I'm Jess, by the way. Jess Lorgne. I'll get some water. It looks like someone has gone and hurt himself," her voice rang out as her footsteps faded away.

"Information," Iggy requested once he could tell she was out of earshot.

"She lives in a two-story house. It looks like the whole thing is made of glass on the outside. There's an office to the right, and it looks like a huge kitchen back-" Gazzy began before he was cut off.

"Tan, 5'7", long reddish-brown hair, and dark eyes with long lashes," Fang supplied. Iggy nodded; she sounded pretty. "But I wouldn't get too attached. Give us a day or two and we're gone."

"Do you have to go so soon?" Jess asked. The boys jumped. "So which one of you is which?"

"I'm the Gasman, but you can call me Gazzy. And this is Fang," Gazzy introduced.

"Gazzy, Fang," she repeated while nodding. "And you must be Iggy." She placed a hand on his shoulder lightly. "This is probably weird for you guys-I know it's weird for me-but feel free to stay as long as you need to."

"Staying isn't really on the agenda," Fang said. Moving to make room, Iggy patted the empty space next to him on the sofa. He felt her leg brush his as she sat. Gazzy was sitting next to Fang, who was next to Iggy, who sat in between him and Jess.

"Of course not. That's what I expected. When I expected you to come at all that is." She turned toward the make-shift flock. "Fang, can I check out your wings? They're bent at a weird angle."

"Fine," he sighed, shifting to give her a better view. Iggy felt her stand, walk forward, and catch her foot on his sneaker. His heart fluttered when she grabbed his leg to balance herself

"Sorry."

"No problem," Iggy replied automatically. He would have reached out to steady her if he'd known where she was. The weight of the couch shifted and little and he guessed she had sat down again.

"Take off your shirt," she commanded.

"What?" Fang asked. You could hear the leather shifting from his shoulders already.

"Just to examine. I think you might have a little more than wing damage," Jess replied calmly. Iggy wondered why he was feeling so jealous of all of the attention Fang was getting. It was _him_ who was hurt, and _his_ name she had been reading for weeks, not Iggy's.

"There are a few bits of shrapnel caught in the crook of your shoulder, which could turn into a nasty infection if you let it fester. We'll have to get them out soon or it won't be good." Gazzy whimpered; everyone had nearly forgotten he was there. He draw a circle on Iggy's forearm: I miss Max. Iggy nodded back grimly.

"I might be able to help," he spoke. "What I lack up here," he pointed to his eyes, "I make up for here," he finished wiggling his fingers.

"True. Without vision, your senses and brain power should have increased by thirty percent. And considering you're already smarter than the average bear, it'll be about seventy-four percent better than most kids your age not including the fact-" she cut herself off when she noticed the stares. "Sorry. I didn't mean to go all nerd on you."

"How'd you even figure that out?" Gazzy asked. She shifted a little, probably embarrassed.

"Fang posted how much farther ahead you guys were in brain level. And I know that if you multiplied everything a certain way, then you'd get one hundred and twenty-six percent, and then just add the extra brain power you have from your sight not being taken up. I'm in AP courses."

"But you're only fourteen," Fang clarified.

"I skipped a few years. What can I say? I'm different. Not like you, but still different...," she trailed off. "Anyway, it's too late for me to try anything without the risk of sleep deprivation. Leaving the shells in your back shouldn't cause a problem if you sleep on your stomach. It's uncomfortable, but not harmful. I'll order a few pizzas and then we can decide who'll be sleeping where. What toppings do you want?" She stood up and grabbed a wireless phone.

"Supreme," Fang ordered.

"Meat lovers!" Gazzy exclaimed. They were very familiar with pizza menus. She dialed the number and held the phone up as Iggy began to speak.

"One olive, pineapple, and extra cheese, please," they said simultaneously. Iggy froze.

"How did you know what I wanted?" She laughed; it was a pretty sound.

"I was going to ask you the same question," she replied. "Yes, I'm still here. That's one meat lover, one supreme, and two pineapple, olive, and cheese. All large."

"We can't really pay-"

"Charge it all to the Lorgne account," she finished and hung up. "Don't worry about it. We're loaded, remember?"

"That's like forty bucks!" protested Gazzy.

"Apparently, it s forty-two, thirty-eight. If you're going to stay here, the least I can do is pay for room and board." A light click told Iggy that she hold replaced the phone on its receiver. No one argued. "It'll take some time considering where we are. Let's have a tour. Shall we?" The boys stood up and moved to the doorway. Gazzy took his place in front of Iggy and Fang behind him.

"To the right is our main office where I spend most of my time," she said, assuming a tour guide's monotone voice. It didn't suit her. "And farther down the hall we'll reach our kitchen which takes up the rest of the second floor. Around the corner you'll see a staircase to your left which leads to the bedrooms and a back patio where you can visit the lake." She stopped after about twenty-five feet. "Fang, please go online. I know it's killing you." Iggy felt a gust of wind as Fang took off back down the hall. "And don't worry about the glass. It's all mirrored from the outside," she called back to him.

"I'll take you guys upstairs now," she said. Iggy felt a foreign hand grab his own. "It's going to turn left after seven steps," she warned him. The two ascended the staircase together with Gazzy behind them to make sure Iggy was stable. Even when they reached the top of the steps, she didn't let go.

"My bedroom is right in front of us. The master bedroom is on the other side and there in a small bathroom joining the two. On the other side we have a little exercise room which is directly across from a master bathroom. And across from this set of stairs is another that leads to the roof get away; I'll show you that tomorrow though. There's a lot of empty space in between everything so be careful, and don't worry; the bedroom and bathroom walls aren't glass."

"I'll sleep on the couch if you don't mind taking my room," Jess finished, stopping in the middle hallway.

"We couldn't do that to you. It's an invasion of privacy; not to mention just plain rude," Iggy protested.

"Please," she countered. "I've been living in places like these since-well, for a long time. I'm not even sure when the last time any of you have had a decent sleep. Do me a favor and try to relax as much as possible." He was going to argue again, but Jess reached up and placed a finger to his lips. "_Please?_" Iggy could feel her puppy-dog eyes boring into him.

"Fine. I'll take your bedroom since I can't really invade your space," Iggy surrendered.

"Great! Gazzy, you should be able to downloads some games if you wanna play on my Xbox," she offered.

"Thanks!"he cheered and raced down the stairs to find Fang. "Do you guys have any other clothes? I could order you some. We can look online after pizza if you want to."

"I trust you to pick something that I can actually wear. I'm not so sure about letting the guys choose." He didn't bother mentioning the fact that he couldn't actually _see_ his options. "Anything you have for a blind guy to do?"

"I have tons of CD's. What do you listen to?" she asked, opening her door. He was caught off guard. You didn't get to listen to much music when you were constantly running for your life.

"What are your favorites?" he asked. She removed her hand from his grasp slowly. He heard her rummaging through boxes in several areas of the room.

"All Time Low, showtunes, Katy Perry, Journey. The list could go on forever. I kind of mix everything together. You know, make my own playlists? I'll make you a few if you want. They're easy to burn-Here we go!" She slipped a few CD's into his hand and led him to the stereo. "This is a vintage Thunderbird style, but everything should work like a normal radio. I'll show you the _real _stereo system later. It's got a killer bass amp. Do you want anything else?" she asked while stacking up more CDs next to him.

"No, I should be okay for a while."

"And feel free to take a hot shower. Flying at that high an altitude must be freezing." Iggy wondered how bad they must smell after running and camping for weeks. He shifted backward a little, but she caught his arm and pulled him back. "No, I don't mean like that. I'm just trying to be a good hostess."

Cheeks now heated from her touch, he bent his head down. "Thanks. A shower sounds good. I'll go talk Fang into leaving your computer." Now knowing where to go, he walked back to her office. She stayed behind and smiled a little to herself.

**There's not much to say about this chapter that I can think of at the current time, so I hope you liked it. :) ~Des**


	3. A Series of Talks

It took about an hour for the pizza to arrive. By the time it had arrived, the boys were sitting around the television watching the news while Jess worked through a Sudoku book. The four of them sat around the island, each with a box in front of them.

"Since I can't exactly go and check the blog to see how what happened, what happened?" Jess asked.

"We were just about to take off toward California and stopped for a little break in a clearing," Fang began. "Then, we got surrounded by Flyboys. The two geniuses over there-" Iggy and Gazzy shifted uncomfortably, "-decided to shoot some firecrackers at them. When they started dive-bombing us, we were going to fly away, but the fuse lit some branches around me that I had to put out. While I was down, one of the Flyboy's guns exploded and I was in the line of fire," he finished, tearing off half a slice of pizza and tossing it in his mouth.

"I see," she thought for a moment. "You guys didn't get hurt, right?"

"Not that we know of. We'd be able to feel it, wouldn't we?" Gazzy asked.

"I'm not so sure. If something like what Fang has in him hit you in the right way it could have deadened a nerve. I should check." The boys nodded in agreement. "But first, we _have_ to do something about your clothes. I can't stand it knowing the only thing you have to wear is _that_."

"Wouldn't it be kind of suspicious if a teenage girl bought clothes for guys-in three different sizes- and had them delivered to a home in the woods nearly cut off from civilization?" Fang asked. She laughed a little and Iggy wished he could see it.

"What if we went _out _shopping? Trust me, the places that I go to could care less if you were a flying bird kid as long as you have a VISA." The boys ate in silence as they thought it over. Iggy was the first to speak.

"Well right now, we don't really have anything to lose-"

"We have _everything_ to lose. If someone snaps a picture of us and they figure out where we are it's not just our lives we're putting in danger anymore," Fang snapped back.

"I can take care of myself, Fang. Do you think I haven't thought about strategies to avoid trouble since before you got here? You can't worry about me now. Take however long you need and just act like you don't have anything to worry about," Jess pleaded.

"You sound like Max," Gazzy said quietly. Fang and Iggy froze. They hadn't heard Gazzy sound that desperate in a long time.

"We're in," Iggy decided. "We can leave early tomorrow, can't we?"

"Absolutely. I'll go call the taxi service and say I'll need a car to take us to the city. You can have the rest of my pizza if you want. The microwave's to your left if it's cold," she said, standing and leaving the room.

"I'm sorry if you didn't want to go. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, really. We could use the time to freshen up. Maybe get a haircut, see how the world is for everyone else," Iggy comforted him.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. It'd be pretty conspicuous if we walked around looking like we do now," Fang said, tossing his empty box in the trash on his way up the stairs.

"Watch the area with the shrapnel in it. Make sure it's as clean as possible," Jess told him as she entered the room again. "I'll lay out some of my dad's old sweats for you to wear."

"Jess, could I talk to you for a minute?" Iggy asked.

"Sure," she replied. "Gazzy, if you're done just put the box in fridge and I'll clean up." She watched him run to the office before turning back to where Iggy sat. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked, picking up the other boxes and wiping the counter.

"I just wanted to thank you. There aren't a lot of people who could do what you're doing for us." She was about to make a witty remark about the resources she had at hand, but held it back.

"It's no trouble. When I first heard about you, I thought it was something out a fantasy novel. Knowing there are kids like you who can make a difference like this is amazing. The least I can do is offer to help your cause in any way I can." He smiled at her and she smiled back, though he couldn't see.

"So, what did Fang say about me in his blog?" he asked, trying to change the subject before he said something he'd regret. Jess laughed again.

"He said you were a great fighter, good with explosives, the best cook out of all of them, a _total _chick magnet," she slipped in jokingly.

"He really admitted that? Wow, I must mean a lot to him. Last time I checked he was the one that made out with a girl while we took a little stop at Anne's," Iggy replied, leaning back in his chair. "Usually girls go for the dark, brooding type, right?"

"Maybe. It's been a while since I hung out with girls my age." It was quiet for a few seconds. "But if it's any compensation, I usually go for the blonds." She stretched her arms over her head and thanked God he couldn't see her blush. "You can go take a shower and relax if you want. Let me know if you need help with anything. I'll be around."

Iggy was still partially in shock from what she said. It wasn't like a girl had _never_ shown interest in him. There had been a girl named Tess at the school he had attended when the flock was still together, but Iggy was so preoccupied with all the Max/Fang trouble he hadn't really thought about her since.

And more to the point, she hadn't actually shown interest in him at _all._ She simply said something along the lines of a compliment to make him feel better. Right? He sighed. "_Women_."

"I know exactly how you feel," Fang said. Iggy could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I don't know how you and Max stand it. You two are either teammates or at each other's throat all the time."

"It's simple really: we dial down our feelings for the sake of the team. I'm pretty sure everyone can see through it, but at least it helps me take my mind off things when we're sleeping in sewers." Iggy didn't know how to answer so he went with the easy way out.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that's the longest sentence you've ever said," he replied seriously.

"Shut up."

**I know Fang doesn't really talk that much about his feelings, but I think he'd really step up in a situation like this. I just want to hug little Gazzy to death. :( Thanks for reading. :) ~Des**


	4. Gazzy's Perspective

Gazzy smiled, glad that Fang and Iggy were getting along. He knew Iggy had probably heard him walking down from his shower, but he didn't want to ruin the moment by saying anything. Walking back the kitchen, he couldn't help notice how empty everything was. The house didn't feel right without his other friends' voices. He trudged back upstairs to Jess's room.

"Jess?" he asked, standing in the doorway. She had changed into a tie-dyed t-shirt, and gray sweatpants with a matching hoodie. She walked back and sat on her bed, having just finished organizing her dresser so Iggy had space to put his things.

"Yes, sweetie?" His heart hurt just hearing her call him that. He didn't realize his eyes were welling up until he blinked, making his eyes overflow with tears. "Oh, come here," she said, opening her arms. He anxiously run forward to hug her.

"I miss them," he cried. "I miss Max, and Nudge, and Total, and my sister. I know Fang misses them too 'cause he talks about Max all the time. And Iggy always worries about them; you can tell he does. I just want to go to sleep and walk up and have them still be there, even if it means we have to keep running from everything." He rested his head in the crook of her neck and cried quietly.

"Shhh. It's okay. I know exactly how you feel," she cooed, holding him in her lap.

"You do?" he sniffled. She smiled sadly and nodded.

"My parents are gone all the time either on conferences or making personal appearances. I have to stay in these big empty houses all by myself. It's gets really lonely sometimes. But do you know what I do to make myself feel better?" she asked, seemingly staring at nothing.

"What?" he asked, his wide eyes staring up at her. She looked down and smiled sweetly.

"I remember that they're my family, and they love me. And when you know that, you stop worrying about if you'll be together again because you know you will."

"You really think we'll get back together?" he asked in a small voice.

"Gazzy," she looked at him sternly. "I know for a fact that you will." He smiled contently and snuggled into her arms. She played with his hair to sooth him, her mind drifting off. They were both completely unaware of Iggy, who had stood outside the door since Gazzy had started crying.

"I can carry him to his bed if you want," Iggy said quietly. Jess looked up and smiled before looking back down at Gazzy.

"Thanks," she whispered as Iggy took him from her and carried him to the master bedroom. She followed them, kissing Gazzy on the forehead before walking back toward the door.

"Igs," croaked a barely conscious Gazzy. "Go after her." Iggy smile and ruffled Gazzy's hair.

"Sure thing, Gasman," he replied, turning and walking to where Jess waited at the door.

"He's a good kid," Jess said affectionately. She smiled at the sleeping boy and leaned against Iggy subconsciously. Iggy wrapped a hand around her waist thinking that if things were normal he'd want his future to be like this. There wouldn't be things like an impending apocalypse to worry about. He'd go to baseball games and play catch in a little front yard. And when it got late he and his wife would tuck their son in and watch him sleep peacefully. He couldn't help the thought that crossed his mind just then: _I wouldn't mind if it was Jess who would stand here with me._

Iggy heard the sound of footsteps behind him and sighed, pulling away from her. "Fang's coming."

"I'm going to crash for the night. Which one of us has the couch?" Fang asked, walking up the stairs.

"Actually, you'll be sharing with Gazzy, if that's okay. Iggy's taking my room," Jess answered. Fang stopped and blinked a few times.

"Please tell me that means you'll be taking the sofa instead of him." She furrowed her brows in confusion. Iggy face palmed behind her.

"Of course. What did you-," Realization struck her. "No! We w-wouldn't sleep in the s-same bed. I j-just thought that-" Iggy placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned around to look at him, cheeks bright pink. He inhaled deeply, signaling she needed to breath. She followed his example though her cheeks were still burning. "I'm just going to go to downstairs. Holler if you need anything. Good night."

"Smooth," Fang muttered as she passed. She glared at him, stuck out her tongue, and disappeared down the stairs. "Night, dude." Fang quickly mused his friend's damp hair and entered his room.

"Night guys," Iggy muttered, walking over to Jess's room and collapsing into in her sheets.

**I'm sorry this chapter is a little OOC. It breaks my heart to see Gazzy that sad. :( I hope you found it as cute as I did. :) ~Des**


	5. French Toast

"Iggy...Iggy? You have to wake up now," Jess cooed. The blond sat up and stretched, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "Good morning, sunshine," she said happily.

"What time is it?" he asked, yawning.

"It's almost ten. Do you want breakfast?" she asked.

"I can make something if you want. Actually, I insist. It's the least I can do." He stepped out of her bed and stretched. "You have eggs, right?"

"We should. But we're running low on food. I was supposed to have groceries delivered yesterday. Let me wake the others and I'll meet you in the kitchen in a minute." She took his hand briefly as they walked to the door and let go as they went their separate ways.

Iggy smiled as he listened to Jess coax Gazzy out of bed. He wondered if this was how her mom woke her up when she was younger. Fang mumble something and Gazzy and Jess walked down the stairs without him.

"What do you want for breakfast, guys?" Iggy asked.

"We should have eggs, bread, milk, sugar, chocolate chips, some fruit-"

"I thought you said were running low," Iggy said sarcastically. She laughed and nudged him with her hip.

"I also said that some terms may be different to us. Like 'low' and 'expensive', remember?" She walked over and lifted Gazzy's head up. "So, whatcha hungry for, sweetie?"

"Can we have pancakes?" he asked, obviously still drowsy.

"I'm out of mix and we don't have enough flour today. I'll just have to get some more when we get back. Or, you could come shopping with me," she said, speaking like she was still trying to wake him up.

"I'll make you some French toast," Iggy told him. Jess went about gathering the bread, eggs, milk, and cinnamon. "You know, he's never going to wake up if you keep talking to him with that voice," Iggy said. She gave him the frying pan and bowl.

"I know, but he's a little kid. Let him rest while he can," she sighed. "Now help me up onto the counter. I wanna watch you cook." He grabbed her waist and lifted her easily onto the counter. Jess giggled, gripping his shoulder. He felt her feet brush against his pants as she swung her legs childishly.

Iggy broke a few eggs in the bowl, added some milk, and mixed them together in a bowl. "Is that okay?" She assured him it was. He added cinnamon, dipped the bread, and toasted it to perfection. He ended up using about three loaves of bread. "Done," he finished setting the plated stack of toast down on the counter. Jess clapped proudly.

"How did you ever manage to learn that? It'd take me forever just to learn not to bump into things." Iggy scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry if you don't like to talk about it. I just thought that-"

"No, it's fine. It's just that everyone in the flock is used to me being able to do things like this. They forget that it's still sorta hard for me." He noticed she had stopped swinging her feet. "But, I'm still pretty awesome so you don't have to underestimate me. Now come on; breakfast will get soggy."

He placed one hand under her legs and the other around her back and picked her up. Her arms slipped around his neck as he carried her to the breakfast bar. "This is nice," she murmured happily. He set her down carefully on one of the chairs and went back for the food. Meanwhile, Jess finally succeeded in waking up Gazzy to eat with them."Thank you for this. It was really nice of you," she said.

"Like I said, it's the least I can do," he said between chews.

"How was your night? Everything was comfortable, right?" she asked, pausing in between questions to take another bite.

"Yea. I had one of the best sleeps of my life. What is that bed made out of?" Gazzy asked contentedly.

"Memory foam and down feathers. I wanted to get a water bed personally, but it didn't go over too well with my parents. If you're finished, you can go back to playing your games. Bet you can't beat Resident Evil 4 as fast as I did."

"You're on!" he challenged, running into the office.

"I slept really well," _No need to mention the fact that my senses were on hyper drive due to the current location_. "Your bed is crazy soft." He recalled a dream he had where he woke up to an annoying bell and ended up throwing the clock- "You didn't happen to have an alarm set did you?"

"Actually I did. Don't worry about it though. I should be able to put the pieces back together the way they're supposed to be if I can see the manual. " Iggy groaned.

"Geez, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I _know _you didn't. Stop apologizing for everything like you're being a hindrance. The last time I had guests as cool as you guys was twenty years before never." He sighed, bowing his head in defeat. Jess laughed as she cleared away the empty plates and brought one out for Fang. "But, it's sweet that you care." She pecked him on the cheek. "I'll go see if I can wake up 'tall, dark, and brooding'." Iggy ignored the blush adorning his cheeks and walked back to where Gazzy was playing his games.

"It's sweet that you care," Gazzy mimicked perfectly. "So what happened? Did you get some lip action, Loverboy?" He laughed and made kissing noises. "Oh Iggy, I love you so much. I wish we could fly off into the sunset together," he said, slipping back into Jess's voice.

"Shut up, dude. They're coming back downstairs," he complained.

"It's not my fault you keep hitting on the Nerdfighter," he grumbled, losing himself in the game again. Jess stepped into the doorway with Fang behind her. She rolled her eyes when he stuffed two pieces of toast in his mouth and holding a plate with seven more.

"Okay guys. Get ready to step into the world of teenage girls and trophy wives. We're going shopping."

**There's a bunch of stuff to clear up in this chapter. First, I know Jess only talked about having an Xbox and Resident Evil 4 was available for Xbox 360, but she's rich so cut me some slack. I realize the game is old, but think of the time period when the books came out. Anyone see the NerdFighters reference? I had to. Let's pretend the term was used before 2007. I think that's it. Let me know if you want a really long fluffy chapter about their shopping trip, or two average fluffy chapters. :) ~Des**


	6. A Load of Fluff

Jess had called for a taxi van to take them downtown. It took about half an hour speeding down the empty roads. She wouldn't tell us what the price was for rushing, but Iggy figured it was enough to pay for the full flock's meals for a month. Before they made it very far, Jess had stopped in front of them and looked down sheepishly.

"I know you guys aren't really complaining about getting some new gear, but I have to warn you before we go that I made an appointment for you to get, basically full makeovers." Fang sighed in annoyance. "No one kill me yet. I didn't mean getting mani-pedis with a purse to match, I just meant a quick haircut, an actual stylist, maybe a tailor."

"Ugh," Gazzy sighed in frustration. "Can't we just grab some jeans and go back to your house." There was that gorgeous laugh again.

"I'll be getting it just as bad as you will. Do you know how devastated Mark will be when they see me in _acid wash_ jeans?" she mocked in a Valley Girl tone. "Now, come on." She grabbed both Iggy's and Gazzy's hand. "Fang, I'm trusting you to walk by yourself and not leave the group, okay?" He grunted in response.

"When do we get lunch?" Gazzy asked. "Because a stack of French toast can only last a guy so long."

"After you get your clothes picked out. Your metabolic rate almost slipped my mind." He seemed pacified.

"You really should remember to use words with less than for syllables if you want to pass for a rich brat," Fang muttered.

"I happen to like being smart. Paris Hilton has an IQ of 120," she defended harshly. "And I'd continue this conversation if we hadn't just arrived in Heaven in a Store." She let go of Gazzy's hand and pulled open the doors to a modern looking, three-story building.

"Is that our Jessy?" asked a fashionably dressed woman in her mid-thirties. She squealed when she saw the girl and ran up to hug her. "It's so good to see you back here." She smiled warmly and turned to the boys. "Who are the charming boys in front of me."

"This is my cousin, Gerard, his friend from school, Louis, and his friend's younger brother, Alfred," Jess replied smoothly, pointing to Fang and then Iggy and Gazzy.

"Ah. So why are you staying with Jessy? Are your parents okay with three boys staying in the house with one teenage girl?" Jess's cheeks heated.

"Please Jayda, don't you trust me at all?" She used the sleeve of her sweatshirt to cover up her burning cheeks, her other hand still holding onto Iggy's. A man dressed just as high-end as the women was turned the corner and joined the group.

"Well, I'm not sure that I can seeing as how one season without a visit to us has made you lose your sense of style. I mean, _Converse_?" he shuddered.

"It could be worse. Remember what I was wearing the first time I came in here?" she smiled.

"Don't even say it. It was a true miracle that your parents got you in this store and I wouldn't like to be reminded of the times we saw you walking past _before_," he said, dismissing her question.

"Generic brand flip flops," she whispered in Iggy's ear. He smiled at her, finding the whole conversation ridiculous.

"That's it. I'm breaking up this little get together because of your last comment. We're getting you three straight into our salon," Mark decided. "Jess, be a dear and show them where to go. I'll be up in a second." She did as she was told, walking the three up to the second floor where an-of course-incredibly professional salon sat.

"I promise I'll make sure they don't do anything too crazy to you guys. Just please try to remember your cover-," Jess said.

"Alright, who should we start with?" the two stylists came in, sizing the three boys up.

"I'll take care of Alfred. I've been dying to do a tough-but-sweet look since Jeanette's cousin Devon came here." He listened as Gazzy explained in great detail exactly what he wanted and then got to work. Jayda looked at the two teens left as if comparing out paint colors.

"How about you Gerard?" Jayda pulled him over to a chair, and snapped a sheet around his neck. "First, I'll just give your hair a quick wash. It's nothing personal, just part of my policy. Full treatment means full treatment, you know. I think I know the look you're going for with this hair. I have a feeling you usual like the darker clothes? Am I right? I'll just do a quick trim. Splits ends are a definite turn-off you know. Anyway, I'm sure most girls love the bad boy style. This one time my niece-"

_Oh gosh, Fang. I'm so sorry. _Jess grimaced, pitying the poor boy. He glared daggers at her reflection and she looked down in shame.

"Try to distract her as much as possible when she does me. I'm not sure I could take that. I can taste the sugary smiles she's giving everyone," Iggy griped.

"I'll try. But once she starts, it's hard to get a word in until she's finished. Poor Fang. I forgot to tell him to try to tune her out; she might have brainwashed him with herbal shampoo."

"I'll live," Fang answered, coming back to sit down in an empty chair next to the two. She smiled, reaching out to touch his freshly cut bangs. However, her hand was slapped away by a stern-looking Jayda.

"Don't you dare touch my masterpiece. Come along, Louis. Let's see if we can separate you and our little Jessy for a few minutes," she said, winking at Jess. She looked down and blushed again, noting that their fingers had become entwined without her realization. He squeezed her hand, sending her a last plea for help. She rolled her eyes and removed her hand from his grasp.

"She's not going to do anything I won't approve of. Now go," Jess teased. He shoot her a 'thanks a lot' look and followed Jayda.

"I don't think I look that different," Fang commented, checking his hair in the mirrors in front of them.

"Well I do. It's more of a girl thing, so I'm guessing you wouldn't have much experience with it," she grinned.

"I suppose not. I never held Iggy's hand so long, even when we took him to new places. It must be a _girl thing_," he shot back. Her cheeks darkened as per usual.

"What do you think, guys?" Gazzy asked proudly, approaching them. The front of his hair had been spiked and gelled and the sides were shaved shorter. Jess resisted the urge to hug him like a little fan girl.

"It's looks cool," she smiled. Fang gave a look of approval. "And you thought you wouldn't have any fun."

"Jess!" Iggy called from his chair. She looked over and saw Jayda with a razor, ready to cut several inches off.

"Wait, you can't do that! I mean, I know you _can_ do that, but what's wrong with his hair long? I read that long and natural were in," she butted in. Jayda rolled her eyes.

"Fine. If the girl likes your hairstyle, we'll keep it. I'll just trim an inch off for damage control." Jess stayed with him until he was finished. _Just to be safe. _She clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! Wardrobe time!" Jess shot Gazzy a glare to stop the groan.

"Jessy darling, you must help us with them. As you can see we're a little shorthanded today. I want to start with the youngest this time," Jayda said.

"Sure. Come on, Alfred." Jess smiled warmly at him, gesturing for him to go with her.

"In the meantime, I have a v-neck in the back that's just _calling_ your name," Mark said, dragging Iggy off with him. She giggled at his helpless expression and sat down next to Fang to wait.

"You know this can't last forever," he pointed out. Her smile deflated and she sighed.

"Why can't it? You said so yourself that you guys needed a break. Stay here. Plan, get your act together, and then assemble the troops. We can all fight, but you are so stressed you barely have to think much less strategize," she said quietly. He sighed, shaking his head as if she were a lost cause.

"We can't stay away from the rest of the flock forever. Letting us stay-," he paused, searching for words. "-would only postpone the inevitable. You two are getting more attached by the hour, I can't risk losing one of our greatest weapons-"

"He's not a _weapon_, Fang. He's a living, breathing person. This is why you need to rest. Remember the shrapnel in your back? No one would have figured that out before it was too late if you hadn't met me. Besides, you guys need to see a little bit of the world before plunging neck-deep into this. The last thing we want for our heroes to starve to death because they couldn't find a McDonald's."

"We're doing fine. Trust me when I say we appreciate your help, but it's not like we couldn't have survived without it." She frowned, disappointed that he was shooting her down when she was just trying to reason with him.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Her voice had gone emotionless.

"You weren't the one that brought it up." She shrugged noncommittally. "Come on, don't act like a typical teenage girl and put all of your defenses up. I never understood why girls did that." A beginning of a smile formed on her lips. He smirked in return. "Better. I'm not sure I could have handled a big sappy moment like that." He saw her looking down again. "How about this: you promise not to hurt my best friend, and I'll pretend we won't be taking off a few days from now?" She smiled at him, a true thousand-watt smile.

Iggy came out a few minutes later wearing a brown button-up shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. His hands were tucked in his pockets self-consciously and the pair of blue wayfarers with clear glass slid down his nose. Jess smiled again, but this smile was different. She stood up and smiled at Mark, who winked at her and shooed her towards Iggy before ushering Fang back to the design area.

"So what do you think?" Iggy asked nervously. She couldn't contain herself any longer. Giggling like a little girl, she grabbed his hands and held them in hers.

"You look so cute," she nearly squealed. He blushed, taken aback by her forward behavior.

"T-thanks. It wasn't really me that picked it out. Those stylists sure know what they're do-"

"I wasn't talking about the outfit. I mean, sure it looks really, _really _good on you, but I was referring to the way you look when you're thinking, or concentrating, or even when you seem kind of clueless. Everything about you says 'cute' to me. I've known you for less than a day and I've already decided that." Her voice had gone quiet. "If we don't have that much time to spend together, I was hoping that we could make what we have last." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"I-I'm not really good at these things, but I guess I'm willing to give it a shot," he answered nervously. Jess jumped when Jayda came hurriedly around the corner, enveloping the girl in a hug.

"Oh, you two are just the sweetest thing! I promise I haven't been snooping for long," Jayda gushed.

"Yea right," Gazzy muttered next to her. "We heard everyone since 'everything about you says _cute_to me'." Jess blushed brightly. She untangled herself from Jayda and took a good look at Gazzy.

"Wow," she spoke, her cheeks still bright red. "You look really cool. I like it." He was dressed in a light green t-shirt, khaki cargo shorts, and brown boots wtih matching socks. The outfit looked simple, but it was entirely desgined. Jess caught a whiff of Ralph Lauren Polo Blue.

"I thought the boots complimented the hair. And he just screams 'Army brat chic', don't you think?"Jess nodded like she understood what that meant. "Now come on, dear. We can't have three cute boys walking around with you when you're still in _jeans_." Jayda began tugging her back towards the clothes.

"But Iggy's wearing jeans too!" she protested.

"All the more reason. Couples trying to match their outfits is so _out_!" Mark emerged, taking Jess's other hand. And with that, Jess was dragged back into the dressing rooms without so much as a glimpse at what Fang was wearing or a chance to blush.

**As promised, here's a long fluffy chapter. The nest one might be fluff as well. It depends on how long it takes to figure everything out. They're so cute together, aren't they? The outfits will be on Polyvore, so check my profile for a link to my Polyvore account. :) ~Des**


	7. You Better Work

"You guys, is this really necessary?" Jess asked. The stylists only continued to busy themselves with the task of picking out a perfect outfit. Before long, a whole selection on dresses was laid out in front of her. She normally loved playing dress-up, but suddenly felt self-conscious knowing there were three boys waiting for her to get lunch.

"Try this one on first," Mark said, handing her a pale green, spaghetti strap dress that reached her knees. She quickly walked to the dressing room and slipped out of her jeans, oversized sweatshirt, and tank top. She pulled the dress over her head, hoping her hair wouldn't become a static explosion by the end of the day. She smoothed out the fabric. She poked her head out looking for her friends before sighing. They had purposely walked back out to the boys so she would have to show herself off.

"I'm done," she called, stepping out to the group. Fang shot her a quick look, eyes lingering a little longer than she found comfortable. When his eyes finally reached hers, he blushed and turned away. Gazzy and Iggy shared the same bored expressions. She frowned, handing Gazzy the credit card she had grabbed before walking out. "Here, you guys can go down the street and get something for lunch. You can eat in here."

"I'll stay back. You guys know how much I usually eat," Fang said. Iggy nodded, following Gazzy back down the stairs who was cheering wildly. They both watched them quietly. "So what do you think?" she asked.

"It's cute, dear, but we could do better. Back to the changing room you go," Jayda shooed her back, handing her another dress. This one was a figure-hugger with horizontal black and white strips and an off-the-shoulder collar. Jess repeated the process of changing, combing her hair with her fingers before walking out. Fang showed a remarkably less enthusiastic reaction than last time. "_Definitely _not. The stripes do nothing for you."

Jess sighed, picking up the next dress on the rack. In the end, she tried on nine different dresses before one was chosen as perfect. Among them were the two she had already tried one, an all-black baby-doll gown with a big peach bow, a dress that matched the bow in color and came with mismatched straps, a lemon yellow one-shoulder with multiple ruffly layers and a long white strapless dress with nothing but a braided belt for decoration.

Iggy and Gazzy had come back sometime between when Jess had to be forced out of the dressing room to show off a short, ruffly teal number with a sequined belt (she insisted it would only look good on a showgirl) and her debating how much rounder she looked in a hot pink dress with a thick black belt and a very low cut v-neck. Iggy would have pointed out that she looked beautiful no matter what, but he knew it would only make matters worse and he would probably never hear the end of it from Fang.

The three boys were stuffing their faces when Jess finally reentered the room. She had been whisked away to get her hair and makeup before the boys had a chance to look at the dress that had been decided on. Gazzy had been swallowing burgers whole while Fang described in great detail what Jess had looked like in her dresses to Iggy. The three stopped talking and turned to look at her when she entered the room. Gazzy seemed in awe, Fang looked guiltily at her, and Iggy stared mournfully at where he could sense she was.

Jayda had picked out a simple sky blue dress with spaghetti straps that stopped at her knees. Mark had assembled her hair in a complicated-looking set of twists and curls. Her makeup was simple: light pink lip gloss, and natural looking eye makeup. She looked at each of them uncomfortably digging the toe of one of her matching Converse (her own personal touch) into the ground.

"Stop that. You're going to scuff your new shoes and our nicely polished floors," Jayda scolded. "Doesn't she look gorgeous?" she gushed. She was met with stunned silence. Jess looked down, causing the long earrings she was wearing to jangle loudly. She opened her mouth to say they didn't need to answer when Iggy spoke up.

"You know, I can't even tell what you're wearing, but I think you look beautiful." The words tumbled from his mouth awkwardly, but Jess smiled all the same. She walked over to his seat and took his hand, smiling.

"Thanks." Her voice was so quiet almost no one heard her.

"You look really pretty, Jess. Sorry. I'm just not used to seeing girls all dress up like that," Gazzy said sheepishly. Fang nodded in agreement, which she figured was the best she could get out of him. She rolled her eyes and gave the three of them quick hugs.

"Thanks, you guys. That's really nice of you. Let me go pay. Which one of you took my credit card?" Iggy held it out for her to grab, somehow catching her wrist in his hand.

"How much is all of this going to cost?" he asked her. She just shook her head, letting her earrings clang noisily, and ruffled his hair. He let her wrist go and heard her skip back to the registers. She came back in with a pleased smile on her face.

"They'll be delivering more things to the house. I asked for sturdy things since you boys _love_ to go hiking so much." She led the three back to the front entrance. "Bye Mark! Bye Jayda! I promise I'll come back soon," Jess said, hugging the stylists before walking out the door. The boys said their awkward goodbyes before following her.

**Another chapter of fluff. Though this really is just a fluffy story. I'd like to remind you that all of the outfits mentioned are on my Polvore account which you can find be visitng my profile or messaging me for specific links. Yes, the title is a reference to the song by Rupaul (I won't even go into why I found it recently) I hope you enjoyed. :) ~Des**


	8. First Kiss

The four of them walked down the street mostly without any glances. When people did look their way, it was mostly guys looking at Jess. She shrunk back and took Iggy's hand, entwining their fingers without a second thought.

"So, how'd you pick our names anyway?" Fang asked her. She noticed he was outfitted in .

"Well, you're name came from Gerard Way. The musician from My Chemical Romance? Don't ask me how I thought of him though. You're much more sane. And Gazzy was Alfred as in Alfred Nobel. He was the inventor of dynamite." Gazzy's face brightened at the comment. "And Iggy was Louis Braille. You can probably guess what he did." She looked down uncomfortably. She squeezed his hand seeing his slightly hurt expression.

"I'm hungry," Gazzy complained. Jess sighed like a frustrated parent.

"You just had lunch not even an hour ago." The young blond widened his eyes and stared up at her. His bottom lip began to quiver.

"But, it seems like so much longer now." He batted his eyelashes, trying to hone the manipulative skills his sister had. Jess stood her ground for as long as she could before muttering something about missing lunch anyway and walking toward a small coffee shop type place. Gazzy smiled like a kid in a candy store, which he might as well have been in for all of the sugary pastries he ordered.

"I don't understand why you keep buying all of this stuff for us," Iggy told her once they found a seat near the front of the restaurant. Jess shrugged, taking a sip from her small hot chocolate. "And how did you only order one _hot_ thing? Those muffins smelled amazing." Gazzy mumbled something throw a mouthful of scone that sounded like agreement.

"I consider you guys friends, and that's what people should do when their friends need help. The heat from the drink makes my body temperature decrease to adjust, making me cooler. And because unlike _some_ people-," she looked at them sternly "- I understand that ordering a vente-sized drink from a store is like ordering a coffee the size of your stomach. And you got _three_." She took another sip.

"We burn calories fast. Remember that, smart one?" Fang asked, rapping her skull with his knuckles.

"Hey! Do you know how long Mark had me strapped to that salon chair so he could do this?" Jess asked, referring to her hair. She got an eye roll as a response. For a while, they continued their casual day. Jess went window shopping as they walked back to their pick-up destination, which she had purposely placed near the other end of the fashion district of the area.

"This was fun," Iggy said breezily, only half joking. "We should do it again sometime." There were murmurs of agreement. The drive back was an awkward sort of silence. When they got back to the house, the group quickly dispersed to do whatever had previously occupied them.

Jess was running around the house, pulling strange tools from seemingly nowhere to help Fang. The four were out until late afternoon, so by the time everything was ready, it was early evening. Jess led Fang back into the master bathroom where she had set everything up. He leaned over the marble countertops at an angle and she sat on the counter next to him so she could reach his shoulder.

"Sorry it took me so long. At least we know the shrapnel has cooled. That reminds me, Fang, why didn't you tell anyone? This could've been a lot worse than it is," Jess wondered, examining the damaged area. He shrugged. "You're going to have to talk now. It's a bad idea to shrug when I'm about to take a piece of metal out of you."

"I didn't want anyone to worry about. Like you said, it could have been worse." Jess dabbed at the infected area with a little rubbing alcohol as he talked.

"I know it's not really my place to give advice to someone like you-I haven't been dealing with this my whole life, I mean-but don't you know it's okay to let people in sometimes?" He didn't respond and Jess knew it wasn't smart to push him. "This might hurt." She grabbed a pair of large tweezers (she revealed she had gotten them when she was younger and more into science) and carefully pulled at the shrapnel.

Fangs hands clenched as she pulled back the skin a little to carefully tug at the metal. Afterwards, she took a cotton swab soaked in hydrogen peroxide and cleaned out the area, checking for extra debris. She wrapped bandages around his arm area, careful to watch his wings and examined her work.

"That's the best I can do under short notice," she apologized. "I don't suggest moving your arm a lot. You shouldn't bleed a lot, but the skin could still tear before it heals." He nodded, looking at the job she had done in the mirror.

"Thanks," he said, awkward with the situation he was in. She shrugged and began gathering the things she had used.

"I know you'll have to leave as soon as possible, but you need time to heal. At least wait a day or so," she pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, I should tell everyone that I'm all patched up," he said, referring the bloggers. "And you should preoccupy Iggy. He's always worried." She offered him a smile as he left, which he returned half-heartedly. She put away her supplies and joined Iggy in the living room. They both watched as Gazzy dodged _Los Ganados_.

"Hi," she said quietly after a few minutes had passed.

"Hi," he responded. "How's Fang?" Jess heard the note of anxiety in his voice and took his hand reassuringly.

"He should be fine. The only issue is that I don't have the materials to sew him shut." Iggy cringed at the expression. "It's not a terrible cut. I've seen much worse. As long as he doesn't do anything too active, he should heal perfectly. Although I'm almost positive he will, the stubborn brat." Iggy smiled at her comment and she smiled back. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Are you sure?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. We can go up to the roof if you'd like. I could explain things a little better to you. There's less distraction up there, and fresh air is good." She tugged on his hand and led him up the stairs until they reached the third level of the house. "Right now, we're in more of the greenhouse," she said. Her voice echoed around them and Iggy smelled flowers. She pulled aside a sliding door and led him outside.

"It feels really nice out here," he stated. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. The breeze made his hair blow in his face. Jess wondered if he regretted not getting it cut, and tucked in behind his ears just in case. "You're so motherly. It's so different than Max." He hadn't meant to say it, but she laughed.

"I'm going to hope that's a compliment. I guess I'm just overprotective because it's so strange having guests." The way she put it, it sounded like her parents had invited friends for dinner on a school night.

"Does your mom act like this?" he asked. There was a pause as she considered her answer.

"Not really. To be honest, my parents aren't around much." _They haven't called since we got here_, he thought. _Who would leave a girl like her alone for so long?_

"Business trips?" he guessed. Her earrings jangled again: no. "Do they take vacations without you?" Another no. "Where are they?"

"It's a long story," she warned.

"I've got some time." The two sat down on a bench swing.

"You know how I'm pretty smart?" he nodded. "Well, I'm _very_ smart." She paused. "I'm a legal genius. My IQ scores are through the roof. When I was younger, I learned languages, picked up instruments, solved trigonometric equations. It sounds crazy, I know; but it's true. My parents tried to cash in on my story, but I played dumb around most everyone else, and eventually they gave up. I was punished; I had all of my toys taken away, but I still had the internet, so I continued to learn. I was always bored in school, so I quit. Well actually, I pulled a huge prank on the school without anyone ever finding out, and then I left. I wanted to go out with a bang." Iggy could hear the smile in her voice.

"I started dabbling in stocks. I would read about a company and predict what would happen. One day, I told my parents to invest in a certain company. We made some money, so I told them about other offers. We made a lot of money. Fast. The first thing we did was move out of the small town we were living in. They bought four properties on different sides of the country. Now, they tour around sharing their 'secrets' with everyone. I briefed them on what to say, so they don't get caught though. That's why I don't worry about what I do. I'm nearly untouchable because of what I do for all of us." Iggy was silent.

"Of course. The first normal girl I've talked to in I-don't-know-how-long and she turns out to be a child prodigy in disguise," he said finally. She looked down and blushed. "So what was that big prank you pulled?"

"I glued some teachers' doors shut," she admitted.

"How?"

"I figured out how to copy the key to the school, located the surveillance camera system, and used Gorilla Glue. I also noted the disciplinary rules to know what maximum punishment was in case I got caught. I was just on the line of illegal considering they knocked out the door handle before it opened again."

"I think I may be in love with you," he had meant it as a joke, but Jess turned scarlet.

"We should go back inside before Fang comes up with any more jokes about us," she said quietly. He nodded, walking back inside with her. She stopped him at the top of the stairs in the greenhouse. "Thanks for listening. You're the only other person who knows."

"It's the least I can do." He mentally slapped himself. The way he said that made it seem like he felt obligated to listen. "I didn't mean it like-" She put her fingertips over his mouth.

"I know you didn't. Please, stop apologizing for one of the best things that's ever happened to me." Iggy blushed, letting go of her hand and trailing it up her arm until he cupped her face. His other hand reached up and held her other cheek. His fingers traced her lips as he slowly ducked his head. He felt her pulse quickened, but didn't think twice about it considering his own sped up as well. She reached up on her toes in anticipation. Finally, their lips met.

Iggy didn't even know what to think. He wanted to fly, and cheer, and smile, and just stay there and kiss her all at once. It was his first kiss, after all. Jess was feeling the exact same way. Neither bothered to think about how tragic it would be when he would have to leave in a matter of days. The only thing that mattered was Jess who was tangling her fingers in his long blond hair. And Iggy who gently held her face as though he were afraid she'd shatter into a million pieces when they separated.

When they finally parted, there was silence. Iggy listened to the sound of Jess's uneven breathing and she watched his face heated up at the realization of what he'd done. He had kissed her, and neither of them spontaneously combusted, ran screaming, or got caught by Fang.

"It's getting late. We should go back in and wind down." Iggy could only nod in agreement. The group decided to try to sleep earlier, so they could start prepping tomorrow. Iggy didn't kiss Jess again, but it didn't matter. The kiss was the only thing on both of their minds that night.

**I can feel myself slipping back into my dramatic nature. I'll admit, this chapter was so much fun to write. That's the most in depth I've gone on a kiss. I hope you forgive my extreme fluffiness. :) ~Des**


End file.
